This invention is an improvement over the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,655 that issued on Jan. 15, 1991 and entitled "LADDER ADJUSTMENT APPARATUS", the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,655; 4,671,383; 4,607,726; and 4,209,078; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse clamp devices used to secure ladder rungs in ladder adjustment apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are also uniformly deficient in the construction clamp mechanisms which form the operative engagement between the rungs of the ladder and the main body of the ladder adjustment apparatus.
In particular, in those instances wherein the ladder adjustment apparatus is deployed on uneven terrain, the adjustable leg unit of the adjustment apparatus is angularly deployed relative to both the vertical support legs and the horizontal ladder rungs. The clamps are also designed to allow extension ladders to extend without rung binding or interference during extension. Some ladders don't have much room between rungs during extension by design and this clamp accommodates any ladder and rung design. Prior rung clamp art does not.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among consumers for a new type of clamp device to be employed with ladder adjustment apparatus wherein the clamp device is both rotatable with respect to the adjustable support leg of the ladder adjustment apparatus as well as being adjustable to accommodate ladder rungs of different widths. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.